<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You taste like Strawberries by briefoptimisticspaceaffair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222603">You taste like Strawberries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair'>briefoptimisticspaceaffair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strawberries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy couldn’t stop noticing Nico. The way he looked under the late afternoon sky. His deep dark eyes scanning over the patch for a strawberry. His soft curled hair moving gently in the breeze. His goddamn brown arms reaching out to pick strawberries. Percy just couldn’t stop looking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strawberries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You taste like Strawberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Percy woke up, really woke up, not the sort of ordinary normal everyday waking up from sleep. No this was awaking from half a year of somotherd thought. A tired battle against godly will. When Percy woke up his first thought was that he really fucking hated godly powers messing him around. His second was that his mum was going to kill him for the disappearing act he’d just pulled. And the third… Gods, the third. </p><p>When Percy was fifteen he killed a god. Well not quite, it was a titan but. Anyway this wasn’t the most important defining event in Percy’s life despite well he killed a fucking titian oh my god. No it was instead, for Percy about boys and girls. Everything had been very confusing, and still kind of is. But Percy had dated Rachel not really realising he was dating Rachel and then he realised. What happened next with Annabeth was also confusing. Annabeth is Percy’s best friend, best of all best friends. They had kissed and then they were friends who kissed until they weren’t. And Percy was okay with that. </p><p>Then there had been the summer and Percy got a few kisses from Kyle from the Aphrodite cabin. Percy felt he was slowly understanding things further and further. Time spent at Camp Half Blood was always glorious and Percy hated that Hera had stolen that from him. He really couldn’t get a break, he had defeated a titan, saved Olympus, become a Hero (turned down godhood). And he still couldn’t get one peaceful summer. </p><p>Right before everything had gone to shit (read:got kidnapped and had his memories wiped). Something very significant had happened. Nico di Angelo had come back to camp. Nico had actually shown up right at the end of the battle when everyone was re-building. He had helped and left behind a well maintained Hades cabin. When Nico came back the second time Percy had been out in the water…</p><p>The waves rushed over Percy’s skin and he enjoyed the feeling of being immersed under water. Sometimes it felt good to allow the pressure of the water and to sit and listen to the sound it made. Percy noticed a small projectile whizzing past his head for a second he thought it looked like a figurine. But before he could get a closer look the water nymph whose water he was borrowing appeared in front of him. She had a frown on her dark blue face. </p><p>“There is a boy throwing things into my lake, tell him to stop”. She huffed irritably before swimming away. Percy winced, a pissed off water nymph never boded well. With this in mind Percy quickly swam to the surface breaking through the water. And yes, he did totally do a little hair flip like Ariel. But can you blame him? It’s kinda fun. </p><p>Percy did not expect Nico to be standing at the edge of the lake. A figurine in hand, ready to throw. “Do you live under water now?” Nico asked a little sulkily. Percy blinked, he had sort of expected Nico to throw the figurine at his head or something. </p><p>“Um no. Er sorry, but can you not throw stuff in here? It upsets Hanno”. Percy said feeling weirdly self conscious in his wet Camp Half blood t-shirt. Nico scowled at Percy. </p><p>“Well how else am I supposed to get you to come up?” Nico muttered, rolling his eyes. Percy felt a second wave of surprise.<br/>
“Oh. Er, did something happen? The camps fine right?” Percy anxiously glanced around trying to locate a reason why Nico di Angelo would have wanted to get Percy. Was a tree on fire? Had one of the Hermes cabin stolen Dionysus' cheetah head again? Did someone fall off the lava wall? </p><p>“It’s fine”. Nico said and sat down picking at the chipped paint of his figurine. Percy had a moment where he freaked out a tiny bit because it looked like Nico wanted advice for something deep and meaningful. When Percy had been home Nico had shown up right before he intended to go on a shadow jumping journey or something. Percy had managed to wrangle Nico inside and Percy’s mum, Sally took over from there. Percy knew that Nico had been living on the streets since he had taken off after... everything (Bianca gods Bianca). </p><p>Percy really hadn’t liked how blasie everyone had been about Nico being on his own. It was what demi-gods did, it happened all the time. It was the reason behind half of the war Percy had just ended so he really wasn’t happy. Percy wondered if someone had been there for Luke or Thalia or any of the others maybe just maybe they would have been alright. Luke wouldn’t have died. </p><p>So it was understandable that Nico would come to Percy in a time of crisis. Sally had done a wonderful job of bringing Nico out of his shell and getting him to speak to people. Percy got out the water and sat next to Nico. “I found my sister”. Nico quietly said, staring at his shoes. And oh god oh god was Nico summoning Bianca’s soul again? Would Percy find a random graveyard full of Happy meal wrappers? “-not Bianca, but she, she’s also dead, she’s a soul in the field of Asphodel”. Nico said and Percy tried not to not look as though he was relieved. </p><p>“Her name’s Hazel,” Nico said, grabbing at clumps of grass. Percy nodded but didn’t say anything. Nico let out a shuddering sigh “Bianca-”. Nico started to say his voice cracking, “she chose to be reborn”. Percy’s eyes widened a little and he felt a sudden rush of empathy for Nico. He would never see his sister again. Nico sniffed wiping at his eyes and Percy pretended he hadn’t noticed Nico was crying. Percy sat with Nico until it was time for dinner. </p><p>The next time Nico showed up Percy was on his way down the steps to the big house. Dionysus was a shit leader but at least he was always present for the cabin head meetings. Nico was lingering by the edge of the strawberry patch. Percy waved goodbye to the other cabin heads and jogged over to Nico. </p><p>“Hey,” Percy greeted. </p><p>“Hey” Nico monotonously echoed. </p><p>Percy stood awkwardly as neither of them said anything. Nico was starting to hunch his shoulders in when one of the girls from Demeter’s cabin shoved a couple of small boxes at them. “If you're going to stand around, do some picking”. She instructed before flouncing off between the rows of strawberries to join a cluster of other kids all picking strawberries. Nico sighed but dutifully bent down and picked a strawberry. </p><p>Percy floundered for half a second before deciding to stay and began to pick fruit.<br/>
Nico suddenly reached across and grabbed Percy’s wrist.  “No, not those, they're not ripe, still green” Nico said. Percy didn’t know why his pulse had picked up but it had. Maybe it was surprise from being grabbed, Percy had seen war. But no, no it wasn't. Percy suddenly noticed that Nico wasn't wearing his usual skull and crossbones jacket. He was in a plain black t-shirt. He had fantastic brown arms. Percy swallowed. His mouth was suddenly dry. Nico stared at Percy before he quickly looked away and continued to pick strawberries. </p><p>Percy proceeded to have a very quiet, very internal freak out. Percy’s small box was nearly full and he couldn’t stop noticing Nico. The way he looked under the late afternoon sky. His deep dark eyes scanning over the patch for a strawberry. His soft curled hair moving gently in the breeze. His goddamn brown arms reaching out to pick strawberries. Percy just couldn’t stop looking. </p><p>It was horribly embarrassing because Percy knew he was being obvious. Nico had started blushing five minutes into Percy staring at him. It turned his neck a lovely dark colour and made Percy want to… </p><p>“Oh thanks!” the girl from earlier said, interrupting Percy’s thoughts. “That one looks done,” she said, taking the small box from Percy. Percy mumbled a reply looking back at where Nico was handing his own box over. Nico looked up through his eyelashes at Percy and Percy’s brain sort of stopped working. </p><p>After dinner and the campfire Percy had seen Nico heading in the direction of the Hades cabin. Jogging to catch up, Percy called after Nico “Nico,” Nico turned around. He had put his jacket back on and had his hands in the pockets. </p><p>Percy tried not to mourn the loss of Nico’s dark brown arms. Percy scratched the back of his head “er I just-” Percy said trying to come up with a reason for stopping Nico. Nico tilted his head to one side clearly thinking Percy was an idiot. “Um” Percy eloquently said, feeling his face heat up. </p><p>Nico took pity on Percy “I’m going to the lake,” Nico said. “You can come make sure I don’t throw any dolls in”. Percy fell into step beside Nico and they walked in comfortable silence, something that Percy had never been able to master with anyone else. But there was just something about Nico and quietly moving around in the same space. It was almost intimate… Percy blushed at that thought.<br/>
</p><p>The moonlight reflected off the waters and the two of them sat on the grassy hilltop. "-And so I just tapped her shoulder and-" Nico said. Percy knew he was staring again, but there was just something about him. Nico abruptly stopped talking turning to meet Percy's gaze. "You're not really listening are you". Nico said unimpressed.</p><p> "Um," Percy said trying to make it seem like he had been listening. </p><p> "You know," Nico said leaning back slightly on his forearms and tilting his head back to gaze at the sky. Gods he was pretty. "I used to have this stupid crush on you-" Nico said and Percy sucked in a sharp breath. Nico paused and looked back at Percy. Percy licked his lips and Nico's eyes flicked down. </p><p> "Can I kiss you?" Percy asked his voice had gone all husky. Percy couldn't believe what he was saying but Percy was not regretting his total lack of brain to mouth filter.</p><p> Nico blushed again all the way down to his neck. Nico nodded "yes," he said quietly.</p><p> Percy closed the distance between them curling a hand around the back of Nico's head and pressed their mouths together. 

</p><p> </p><p>The third thing Percy remembers after his head stopped hurting was that night by the lake. Nico’s mouth had been soft under Percy’s. It had felt good for Percy to tangle his fingers in Nico’s curls tilting Nico’s head and licking into Nico’s mouth. He tasted like strawberries. Nico had made the most lovely sound. Percy remembered the sensation of Nico’s arms around his back, his hands pulling at Percy’s camp t-shirt. Percy shook his head trying to concentrate, the battle hadn’t ended yet. Percy saw an elephant charging past, and that elephant was probably Frank. </p><p>When Percy had first met Hazel’s half brother, Percy had thought it was strange for Nico to freeze and stare at Percy like he’d seen a ghost. Percy hadn’t really thought much else about it distracted by Hazel and Frank. Percy had just noted that Nico was drop dead gorgeous and made Percy’s heartbeat pick up for some unknown reason. </p><p>One late evening after the day’s last meal Percy had been out walking aimlessly around the hills where the mini temples were. It really sucked not remembering who he was or where he came from, or how he survived this long alone. Hazel had said Camp Jupiter was a safe haven, a home. But it felt all wrong to Percy, a nagging in his brain for an obnoxious shade of orange. The smell of strawberries… </p><p>Someone was sitting on the roof of Pluto’s mini temple. Percy guessed that it was Hazel’s half-brother, Nick something. He had noticed Percy and was staring stiffly down at Percy looking like he would rather Percy not notice him back. “Hey” Percy called up just to irate him. He glared back, Percy didn’t know why but that amused him and Percy found himself biting back a grin. Percy decided to climb up and join the guy. He shuffled uncomfortably but didn’t tell Percy to fuck of so Percy figured he could stay. </p><p>It was actually quite nice sitting in silence with the guy. There was something about him that made Percy feel at peace. It was actually really lovely. “So, sorry but what’s your name again? I feel like it’s Nick but I think that’s not quite right”. Percy broke the silence with a friendly question, but the guy looked at Percy like Percy had just killed a puppy with his bare hands. </p><p>“Nico”. He said quietly like revealing his name pained him incredibly. Percy frowned wondering if Nico was upset that Percy hadn’t remembered his name from when Hazel introduced them. In Percy’s defense he’d been a bit distracted by Octavius appearing with a slaughtered teddy bear. </p><p>“I’m Percy,” Percy said, hoping to bridge the gap with a peace offering. </p><p>“Yeah. I know”. Nico said curling in slightly and hugging a knee to his chest. Percy couldn’t help notice Nico’s brown arms. The late evening sun reflected off the bejeweled roof of Pluto’s temple and the light caught Nico’s eyes giving his brown eyes a rich glow. Percy almost thought he saw Nico in a strawberry field blinking through his long eyelashes. Percy gasped in pain clutching his head, it felt like it had just split in two and the only thing keeping his skull together was his hands. The image faded and Percy was left with the smell of strawberries in his nose. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Nico asked and Percy realised Nico and moved closer to him and was hovering anxiously. </p><p>Percy gritted his teeth in frustration, he had been so close to remembering something. It was almost more cruel to have these snippets of memory than to remember nothing at all. “I’m fine. It’s just-” Percy waved a hand gesturing to his head “I get headaches right before I start to remember something, from before…” Percy trailed off tiredly. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Nico blurted surising Percy “I, I have to go”. Nico said looking utterly devastated and Percy felt really confused. Maybe Nico knew someone else with memory problems? </p><p>“Wait no-” Percy tried as Nico scrambled off the edge of the roof. Nico landed gracefully and Percy intended to jump down after him but Nico quickly walked into the shadows and disappeared. Percy sighed feeling weirdly disappointed, he flopped back onto the roof. Ignoring a rather large stone jewel digging into his shoulder Percy stared up at the evening sky. </p><p> </p><p>Percy wiped sweat from his eyes and capped Riptide back into it’s pen form. They had won, and Percy Jackson knew exactly who he was, fuck you Hera. Percy anxiously scanned over the battlefield, he knew he had seen Nico at one point during the fight. There he was, with Frank and Hazel and Mrs O’Leary the hellhound. Percy quickly closed the distance between him and the small group. Percy caught the tail end of their conversation “-got his memories back!” Hazel was telling Nico. </p><p>Nico saw Percy coming towards him, he looked torn between shadow jumping away or staying put. Percy grinned at Nico and Nico’s face did something complicated. “Perc-” Nico started to say but Percy was close enough to reach out and pull Nico into a kiss. </p><p>“You found me” Percy said against Nico’s mouth Nico made a wordless noise wrapping his brown arms around Percy’s neck and kissing back. Percy happily obliged sneaking a hand under the back of Nico’s t-shirt. Nico ran a thumb over Percy’s jaw and the kiss turned a little filthy. </p><p>Before Percy could do something like bite down Nico’s neck and see how far his blush went, Hazel hit Percy with the hilt of her sword. Percy broke away from Nico’s mouth reluctantly. </p><p>“Ow,” Percy pouted at Hazel rubbing his shoulder. Hazel spluttered indignantly looking like she was going to pass out. </p><p>“Kissing!” Hazel stammered “m-my my brother-!” Percy then noticed Frank standing shock still, mouth wide open and staring in horror at Percy. Percy glanced back at Nico. Nico had buried his face in his hands and was quietly cursing in Italian. But Nico hadn't shadow travelled away so Percy counted it as a win.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>